In Love With a Traitor
by iyfanatic
Summary: Sasuke has finally agreed to return to Konoha. Naruto couldn't be happier, but what about the others? SasuNaru, SaiNaru, AU after manga chapter 309.
1. Chapter 1

IY: This is sort of AU... Kinda. It follows the timeline up to a certain point.

Kit: Whatever, just start.

IY: I'm going... Baka kitsune...

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the manga and anime _Naruto_, or anything involving the series whatsoever. However, I do claim ownership of this story plot, so please contact me if you wish to take something out of it.

**Warning:** This fic involves Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy), so please don't read further if you don't like same sex relationships. I dislike flames and I don't wish to receive one over the pairings, which will be SasuNaru, with a one-sided SaiNaru.

**Spoilers:** This is set after manga chapter 312, where the new team 7 (Yamato, Sai, Naruto and Sakura) face off against Sasuke in their attempt to bring him back to Konoha. If you haven't read that far and don't wish to know what happens, please hit the back button. If you don't mind spoilers, then go ahead. Enjoy!

**In Love With a Traitor:** Chapter One  
Written by IYfanatic and her crazy muse, Kitzuko.

Naruto sighed, glancing out the window of his and Sai's hotel room. Team 7 had decided that they deserved some comfort after the experience they went through earlier that day.

While only Yamato-sensei was seriously hurt, the other members of the team were still affected severely. Naruto was the most shaken; he had retreated into his mind, not uttering a single word all day.

He didn't even put up a fight at being bunked together with Sai, which would have usually been his incentive to whine at ear-splitting decibels. Sakura had asked continuously if he felt okay, but her only response would be a silent nod.

Naruto's blue eyes watched as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, briefly illuminating the heavens. His ears picked up the low rumbling of thunder in the distance, coming steadily closer.

His senses were still working, even though his mind wasn't really processing the information they sent. His brain seemed to be stuck on, "_He isn't coming back. He doesn't care that he's going to _die…"

Naruto's face crumpled, lips quivering as his eyes closed and spilled silvery tears. His thin shoulders shook with silent sobs, and he gasped quietly for breath. The blonde boy brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around them.

Turning his head back to the window, Naruto opened his eyes. The sky had opened up its gates and was now drenching the earth with its cleansing water. "_It's like the sky is crying too…"_

Sniffling, Naruto wiped his eyes with a fist. No matter how many times he repeated the action though, there was always new moisture there for him to dry. Eventually he just gave up and let the tears fall unhindered.

Gazing out with blank eyes, he almost missed the shadow that swept quickly past the patch of light outside, which was caused by the light streaming through the window. Naruto blinked, trying to peer out through the falling rain.

Suddenly, red eyes were staring back at him, causing Naruto to gasp and jump back, pressing himself against the headrest. Looking closer, the blonde was able to recognize those red eyes. "Sasuke…"

The brunette nuke-nin pressed his palms flat against the window pane, pushing it up and out of the way. "Sasuke. W-what…?" Naruto breathed, careful not to wake up Sai. "Not here. Get your clothes on and follow me," Sasuke said shortly.

The blonde was torn; he wanted desperately to follow Sasuke wherever he wished to go, but he couldn't help but remember the way the brunette had attempted to kill him, _twice_.

"I'm not going to kill you, dobe. I promise," Sasuke said, almost as if he could tell what the blonde was thinking. _"Which he probably _can_; damn my expressive face!"_ Naruto thought, wincing at the heat he could feel in his cheeks.

"Alright, wait a sec," Naruto finally whispered, getting out from under the sheets. He shivered, not only from the sudden change in temperature, but also from the heated stare he could feel on his back.

"Could you stop staring?" Naruto hissed, shoving his legs into his pants. "I'm merely appeasing a curiosity I had," the brunette answered, not taking his eyes away. "Oh, and what was that? And keep your voice down," the blonde quickly added.

"When I saw your new outfit I wondered what happened to all the orange… I can see now that you were just hiding most of it," Sasuke said, smirking and not bothering to lower his voice.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't look at my boxers!" Naruto whispered sharply, but the rebuke came out slightly muffled due to the shirt he was currently pulling over his head.

"Hurry up, dobe. You're going to have to change later anyway, since you're going to get wet." The Uchiha was pacing in front of the window, glancing at the Leaf ninja that looked so much like him sporadically.

"So, where are we going?" Naruto asked, fully dressed now. "There's a pub not too far from here," Sasuke answered, one foot already out the window. "We're not legal yet…" the blonde said, biting his lip.

The brunette sighed, "You can just have water then, but hurry up." Naruto nodded, following him out into the darkness. Jumping lightly onto the roof, they quickly sped off.

Upon reaching the pub, Sasuke leapt down and entered confidently with the blonde trailing behind. "Ah, S-Sasuke-sama! P-please come in!" the balding bartender stuttered out.

Nodding, the nuke-nin led Naruto to a small table crammed into an isolated corner. The few customers in the pub were closer to the front, so there was no chance they could be overheard.

The blonde sat down nervously, glancing all around. He wasn't comfortable with the looks some of the other patrons were giving him. "S-Sasuke, why did we have to come _here?_"

Sighing, Sasuke turned to look at him intently. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto gulped down the rush of words that were ready to leap out of his mouth at that comment.

"Okay, I know that's hard to believe considering what happened earlier. But I'm serious, Naruto. I will protect you with my life." Naruto gaped at this shocking declaration.

"Yarou! What the hell are you talking about! You're the one who's trying to kill me in the first place!" The blonde was bewildered. _"Why the hell is Sasuke saying all of this?"_

"I wouldn't have actually killed you, dobe. You should know by now that I can't go through with it, no matter how much I might want to…" the brunette whispered.

Naruto scowled at his answer, "Why not? You could have killed us all before Orochimaru got there and interfered."

"Don't you get it? I _can't_ kill you! Even the _thought_ of you being gone is enough to make me sick. At the Valley of the End I thought I was ready to get rid of our bonds, but I _wasn't…_"

Naruto's eyes softened, "Then why did you say all that crap today? Would you really give up your body to that snake bastard?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It was the only thing I could think of to say that would make Orochimaru happy enough to let you leave unharmed."

"Th-then you won't… Won't die?" Naruto stuttered out hopefully. "_Could I be dreaming?" _Naruto wondered.

The Uchiha smirked, "Of course not, dobe. Why would I let myself be killed just like that? If I'm not in control of my body when I kill Itachi, then it won't really be revenge, now will it?"

Naruto smiled, not minding the slightly condescending tone. "Does this mean that you'll go back to Konoha with us?"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's hopeful blue eyes, contemplating. The blonde held his breath, waiting for the other boy's decision.

"I guess it does. There's pretty much nothing more I can learn from Orochimaru," Sasuke answered finally.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered, this time not minding the glances he received.

-

-

Okay, so... Review? Me LIKE reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

**IY:** Hey guys... I won't hold you back from reading.

**Kit:** Yeah, go ahead.

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the manga and anime _Naruto_, or anything involving the series whatsoever. However, I do claim ownership of this story plot, so please contact me if you wish to take something out of it.

**Warning:** This fic involves Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy), but you should know that already.

**Spoilers:** Ditto, although I wanna clear something up. I had put spoilers for up to 312, but I meant 309, sorry! I got a bit mixed up. I only realized because I went back to read them after I read 322.

**-**

**In Love With a Traitor:** Chapter Two  
Written by IYfanatic and her crazy muse, Kitzuko.

-

"Shh," Naruto whispered, stealthily climbing over the windowsill back into his hotel room. "We don't want Sai to wake up…"

The brunette snorted, "Why not? I can handle him." Naruto rolled his eyes at the other boy's cockiness, "I noticed, but a fight is the last thing we need. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"There won't be any escaping it either way, dobe," Sasuke answered sardonically. It amazed him how naïve the blonde boy could be sometimes, no matter what his age.

"I know, but I think Tsunade-baachan will reduce your punishment a little since you're turning yourself in," Naruto said. His smile was small and sincere, showing that he honestly believed what he said.

Sasuke smirked, it was a refreshing change from all the liars that inhabited Otogakure. "So, where were you planning on keeping me, dobe? There's only one bed."

"Yarou! I knew that!" Naruto exclaimed heatedly. "I- I was thinking that we could… Share the bed… If you want to, that is! You could sleep on the floor if you don't!"

The brunette smirked at Naruto's bright blush. "It's fine, dobe. It's not like we haven't done it before…"

The blonde squeaked at the suggestive way Sasuke said that. "We've only slept together a few times on missions, Sasuke no yarou!"

"That's what I was referring to, dobe. What did you think I was saying?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the available bed and stripping of his robe.

"I- I, nothing!" Naruto was blushing brightly and he turned his head as the brunette took off his pants. Stripping quickly down to his boxers, the blonde joined Sasuke under the covers.

"The bed is pretty big, so you keep to your side, Sasuke no yarou!" Naruto said, turning his body away from the brunette and snapping off his bedside lamp.

"Don't worry, dobe. I won't touch you…" That was the last thing they said before drifting into sleep.

-

-

"Aaagh!" Naruto's eyes snapped open, causing him to be momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window.

Blinking rapidly, the blonde shot up into a sitting position. Or rather- he _tried_ to. He had risen only a few inches off the bed, his ascent stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around his back.

"What…?" Naruto muttered, disoriented. He ignored the yell for now, more interested in finding the cause of his imprisonment.

His blue eyes trailed up the toned arms around his waist, to the chiseled body, and up to meet with amused dark eyes. "Like what you see, dobe?"

Naruto blushed, his memories of the past night rushing back. "N-no! Yarou, why are you holding me?" While he had meant to sound threatening, his voice came out a squeak.

Sasuke smirked, "I woke up with you on top of me. You wouldn't budge, so I just got comfortable." The brunette's eyes turned dark, "Are you used to sleeping with someone, dobe?"

The blonde's face got uncomfortably hot, "No! I sleep alone, not that it's any of your business!" Naruto turned his head away, finally noticing the other occupants of the room.

"S-Sakura! What are you doing here!" Naruto said shrilly. The pink-haired girl was standing in the doorway, face ashen.

"I-I came to wake you and Sai up… We need to get going." Her green eyes were wide, "Naruto…? What is Sasuke doing here? …In your bed?"

The blonde was mortified, _"Could my day possibly get any worse!" _"What's going on here?" Naruto groaned, _"It can…"_

"Er, nothing, Yamato-sensei…" Naruto replied slowly. "Sasuke has just agreed to go back with us to Konoha."

"How can we be sure it's not a trap?" Yamato asked, eyeing Sasuke with distaste. The nuke-nin rolled his eyes, "If I had wanted you dead I could've killed you in your sleep."

Naruto gulped, "It's true, Yamato-sensei. He's been here since around two in the morning…" The brunette smirked, "See?"

The temporary team leader nodded, "Well then, I guess it's good to have you back, Uchiha-san." Sasuke gave a brief nod, along with his customary, "Hn."

Sai finally spoke up, "Are you sure this is wise, Yamato-san? He _is_ a traitor to the leaf." Sakura, surprisingly, agreed. "Yeah, although we can probably say the same for you, Sai."

"Tell you what, we'll treat him as a prisoner. Just, not as bad, okay?" Naruto suggested. He didn't want the others to get in a fight over this.

"Good idea, Naruto," Yamato said approvingly. Turning to the Uchiha, the team leader laid down the rules.

"You will hand over all of your weapons, and we will bind your hands to prevent any jutsus. You will technically be our prisoner for the time being, but you will be able to do as you wish."

The brunette had expected this, so he simply replied with, "If that's what it takes to return, so be it." His reply caused Naruto to beam happily.

"It's good to have you back, Sasuke-teme!" The insult was not mean-spirited, it was simply Naruto's way of welcoming him back.

-

-

Okay, did you guys notice that up 'til now Naruto only called Sasuke "Yarou" but not "Teme?" That was intentional, because I feel that the whole Dobe-Teme thing is part of their friendship/rivalry.

And PLEASE review guys! Out of 223 hits, only 4 reviews... It's starting to make me feel like this story sucks...


	3. Chapter 3

IY: Hey, hey! Merry Christmas!

Kit: We had time on our hands, so…

IY: Yeah, I decided I didn't feel like doing my homework, so I put Kit to work!

Kit: …

IY: You know you love me. :)

Kit: …

IY: Humph, forget you then.

IY: Now, here's chapter three my dear readers! I'm trying out a new format, since one of my reviewers suggested it. And they were right, it does make the chapter seem longer. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the manga and anime _Naruto_, or anything involving the series whatsoever. However, I do claim ownership of this story plot, so please contact me if you wish to take something out of it. 

**Warnings:** The same, SasuNaru yumminess, along with a dash of KakaIru. Only mentions it, though.

**Spoilers:** You guys should know by now. :)

**

* * *

**

**In Love With a Traitor:** Chapter Three  
Written by IYfanatic and her crazy muse, Kitzuko

* * *

"Ah, shut up Sai! You're such a pervert!" 

The Root member merely laughed, enjoying the blush that came along with Naruto's angry rebuke.

The "captive" nuke-nin scowled, not pleased at all with the easy interaction between his replacement and the dobe.

Sasuke kept quiet though, and sedately followed Kakashi's stand-in, what's his name…

Ah, Yamato, right…

He was being led by the ninja wire wrapped securely around his wrists.

The nuke-nin had given up all of his weapons- including his sword- and had his wrists bound, but his replacement had claimed it wasn't enough.

Therefore, Yamato had come up with the idea of dragging him along like a misbehaving puppy.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

He didn't particularly like the mental image that thought brought up.

"So, Sasuke-kun…"

The pink-haired kunoichi of the team started, speeding up to walk besides him.

"Why did you decide to come back?"

"Hn. I have my reasons…" the nuke-nin said, glancing towards the other two members of Team 7.

Sakura picked up on the way his eyes narrowed, but didn't comment on it.

"Well, whatever the reason, it's good to have you back, Sasuke-kun."

The brunette smirked, "Really? It seemed like you weren't exactly pleased with me earlier…"

The kunoichi blushed.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, it was just my sense of fairness speaking up. It really is great to have the original members of our team together again!"

"You seem to skim over the fact that we are missing our sensei and have two extra people here Sakura."

Sasuke mentioned, glancing at her with his peripheral vision.

The pink-haired girl grinned.

"No I'm not, Sasuke-kun! Yamato-sensei and Sai are now permanent members of our team!"

Sakura frowned thoughtfully.

"…At least, they were… I'm not sure about Sai anymore, now that you're back. He might have to return to the ANBU."

The brunette nuke-nin hid a smirk.

"That's too bad… It seems like he and the dobe get along…"

He noted, looking at the pair again as they argued in an affectionate way.

His walking companion smiled at him in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. No one could ever take your place in our team."

Sasuke frowned, _Maybe not in our team, but it seems I've been replaced as the dobe's best friend…_

* * *

"Oi, old hag! We're back!" 

Naruto exclaimed happily, pushing open the heavy doors to the Hokage's chamber.

Tsunade rose from her seat, vein ticking in her forehead dangerously.

"Brat! Show some respect for your superiors, in this case, me!"

Naruto grinned foxily, "Should I show you extra then, since you're so much older than me?"

Tsunade growled, but the tongue-lashing awaiting Naruto was prevented by Yamato's entrance.

"I apologize for my subordinate's behavior, Tsunade-sama," he said, reaching the desk.

He quickly placed a restraining hand on the younger blonde's shoulder.

The busty blonde huffed, but settled back down.

She placed her elbows on the desk, chin resting on her laced knuckles.

"So? What was the outcome of the mission?"

"We got-"

Naruto was interrupted by the doors opening yet again.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Tsunade-sama isn't that bad!" Sakura said loudly.

She was dragging behind her a weary Uchiha.

Sai was following both, keeping a careful eye on the traitor.

Tsunade choked on her own saliva, eyes widening.

"You got the Uchiha back?!"

* * *

"See Sasuke-teme? I told you the old hag would let you off." 

Naruto slurped up some noodles before he turned to look at the brunette.

"Hn. I never thought you would get down on your knees and beg on my behalf, dobe."

The blonde blushed brightly, "Shut up, teme. It was a one-time thing."

Sasuke snorted, "I'm sure I can get you on your knees again, dobe."

Naruto choked on the broth he had just sipped.

"Teme! Don't say things like that! Pervert!"

The brunette smirked, "I'm the pervert? I was talking about when we spar…"

Naruto blushed brighter, "Oh… I knew that, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke turned to face him, his features stoic as always but his eyes twinkling.

"Although… I feel confident I could get you on your knees either way…"

The blonde felt like his face was aflame.

"Pervert! I'm leaving!"

Naruto quickly slapped down some coins on the counter, whirling away.

Sasuke smirked, leaving his own money before following the blonde out of Ichiraku's.

"So… You want to go see your house?"

The brunette almost smiled; Naruto was so predictable.

* * *

"Sakura and I came around to clean every time we had a break." 

Naruto explained, noticing the brunette's raised eyebrow.

"Well, most of the time it was Sakura-chan, since I was off training with Ero-sennin a lot."

"Jiraiya-san, you mean?"

"Humph. He'll always be Ero-sennin to me."

The blonde said petulantly, poking his nose in the air.

"Can you believe he used my Sexy-no-jutsu form in one of his books?!"

"Yes. Volume thirteen, right?"

Naruto gasped incredulously.

"Sasuke-teme! You actually read that trash?!"

The brunette smirked, "Kabuto did. Bit of a surprise at first…"

"You know, I always thought of Kabuto as queer."

Naruto said thoughtfully, glancing at Sasuke.

The Uchiha snorted, "That idiot goes both ways."

"Well, that makes more sense then."

Naruto said, nodding his head seriously.

"For a second, I thought he was weird like Kakashi-sensei."

"What about Kakashi?"

Sasuke asked, stopping his inspection to look at the Kyuubi holder.

"He's with Iruka-sensei, and yet he's still obsessed with those books."

Sasuke let a brief flash of surprise cross his face.

"Kakashi got together with Iruka? I thought it would take him much longer…"

Naruto gasped, "You knew?! How come you never told me?"

The brunette shrugged, "I thought you knew. It was kind of obvious dobe…"

"Don't call me dobe, teme! …How was it obvious?"

Sasuke sighed, "Didn't you realize that his excuses started revolving around a dolphin?"

At the blank look on the blonde's face, Sasuke decided to expand his explanation.

"Does 'Sorry guys, I had to watch a pretty dolphin' ring a bell, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto looked horrified, "He's been after Iruka-sensei since that long ago?!"

The Uchiha shook his head, "You really are a dobe…"

* * *

Hehe, I know it's kinda short... But, at least it's an update, right? 

/silence/ ...Right... :)

Anwayz, please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

IY: Hello everybody! I hope you're all okay!

Kit: Hurry up, they don't want to talk to you, they wanna read...

IY: Humph, you're so mean...

IY: But he's right. Go ahead and enjoy chapter four!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the manga and anime _Naruto_, or anything involving the series whatsoever. However, I do claim ownership of this story plot, so please contact me if you wish to take something out of it.

**Warnings:** The same as always: SasuNaru yumminess! Also, unbeta'd! I'm working on getting one of my friends to take up the job, 'cause I recently got her hooked on SasuNaru and fan fiction in general… Haha!

**Spoilers:** AU after manga chapter 309, so everything before that… But you should know by now!

* * *

**In Love With a Traitor:** Chapter Four  
Written by IYfanatic and her crazy muse, Kitzuko

* * *

Naruto giggled mischievously, looking down at Sasuke's peacefully sleeping visage. 

'_Well, that won't do…'_

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! Wake up, you lazy bastard!"

Sasuke's nose wrinkled at the noise, but otherwise he lay still.

"What? You're gonna spend the whole day in bed? I always had you pegged as an early riser! I feel so let down…" The blonde let out a morose-sounding sigh.

The raven-haired teen in bed snorted, not opening his eyes. Instead, he picked up his blanket and wrapped it around his head, sighing contentedly when it blocked out the sounds of the world.

"Oi, no fair! I wanna go out and do something, so get up bastard!" Naruto whined, pulling at the covers.

"Shut up, dobe. Go entertain yourself elsewhere, I want to sleep."

Sasuke grinned into his pillow, counting down in his head, _'Three… Two… One...'_

"Gah! Don't call me dobe, Sasuke-teme! Get your ass out of bed right _now_!" the blonde's cheeks were alight with rage, and his eyes promised pain.

Seeing that the raven wasn't going to do as told, Naruto quickly grabbed hold of the covers, gripping them tightly.

"Get out of bed asshole, or I'll make you!"

Sasuke smirked, the expression going unseen thanks to his blanket. He waited patiently for the blonde to go through with his threat.

"Argh! You asked for it!" Naruto clenched his fists, the silky material of the covers still caught in them, and pulled back harshly.

"Are you going to… …? …!!"

Naruto whimpered, feeling as if his face was on fire. "What the hell, bastard! Why the fuck are you _naked_?"

Sasuke turned over, facing his blonde teammate. "What's wrong, dobe? I can sleep in the nude if I want to… Not all of us are prudes like you."

The raven-haired teen smirked, watching with amusement as Naruto sputtered and flailed his arms, trying to come up with a scathing retort.

"Don't strain yourself, dobe. I know thinking isn't easy for you."

The amused superiority was clearly heard in Sasuke's statement, incensing the blonde further.

"Shut up bastard! I'm not stupid and I'm no prude! If anyone in this room could be considered a prude, it would be _you_! You've turned down every person that's ever asked you out!"

Sasuke's amusement faded, making his eyes return to their normal blank coolness.

"All of those people that threw themselves at me only wanted the fame that comes with the Uchiha name…"

"Don't speak of things you don't understand, dobe. I would _never_ go out with any of them; they don't measure up to my expectations."

Naruto gulped, not liking Sasuke's serious face. The other boy had never had that expression while speaking with him before and Naruto found that he didn't like it one bit.

Sucking in a lungful of air, Naruto replied in a carefree manner.

"Oh, so you're going to remain single forever? I'm sure no one less than a goddess would satisfy your criteria, Sasuke-teme."

The raven-haired teen smirked, releasing the tense atmosphere that had cloaked the room.

"No god_dess_ could ever satisfy me, dobe…"

Naruto drew a shaky breath; Sasuke's gaze had suddenly turned dark, a strange glint shining through the onyx.

Sasuke continued, his teasing voice deepening into a husky whisper, "There is only _one_ person who meets my expectations… Do you know who that is, dobe?"

The blonde was wide-eyed as he shook his head, quickly denying any knowledge of the receiver of Sasuke's affection.

A slow grin spread across Sasuke's features, creeping out the poor blonde, who had never witnessed such a gleeful expression on the brunette's face before.

"Don't worry; you'll find out soon, dobe…"

* * *

"And then, he laughed really creepily; like those villains in bad action movies, y'know?" Naruto asked, glancing across the empty space between him and the brunette. 

"Mendokuse… Naruto, why are you telling me all this?" Shikamaru inquired lazily, as if he really didn't care to know the answer, but was asking anyway.

"Because no one else had time to listen to me, that's why!" Naruto pouted, a slightly hurt tone creeping into his tone.

"Sakura-chan was with Lee, Sai was training with one of the ANBU, Kakashi's a pervert, I can't find Yamato, and Iruka-sensei is teaching a class! You're the only one left!"

The spiky-haired brunette tore his gaze away from the lazily floating clouds to look at Naruto incredulously. "Surely there was some other person you could have gone to…"

The blonde boy pouted again, exaggerating the movement, "What, you don't want to talk to me Shikamaru? Is that it?"

Shikamaru sighed, knowing he couldn't win when Naruto started acting hurt and offended. "You know you can talk to me, Naruto. I was just surprised that you didn't consider anyone else."

The Kyuubi container smiled, "We've been friends for a long time, Shikamaru. You were one of the first, actually, and that will always mean a lot to me. I knew I could come to you."

"Mendokuse… Emotional confessions are always so troublesome… Well, since we're here, you might as well tell me what happened next."

Naruto beamed, "Okay!" The blonde's features then quickly twisted into a scowl, once again surprising Shikamaru with all the facial expressions Naruto could wear in under a minute.

"Stupid Sasuke-teme stopped laughing and _hugged_ me! Can you believe it, Shika? A _hug!_ He's _never_ hugged me before - or anyone else, probably!"

Naruto glared at the brunette, his mouth turned down into a frown, as if he was directing it to the aforementioned Sasuke.

"And you know what's even _worse_?" Shikamaru shook his head, replying only because he was suddenly interested in the story. How could he not be? _Uchiha_ gave _Naruto_ a _hug._

Of course, if he thought about it rationally, it wasn't really much of a surprise… There had always been an underlying depth in their actions, much deeper than that of a regular friendship…

"Oi, Shikamaru! Stop spacing out on me!" Naruto pouted once again, and only continued when the hazy look left the brunette's eyes.

"Anyway, once he was hugging me I suddenly remembered that the bastard was _completely naked_! I have no idea how I could've forgotten in the first place though…"

Naruto blushed, remembering the feel of his rival's naked body pressed up against him.

"Stupid exhibitionist…"

Shikamaru smirked; amused at the fact that Naruto didn't really appear angry. The blonde simply looked embarrassed for the most part…

"So, what happened after that, Naruto?" the brunette inquired curiously, bringing Naruto out of his quiet muttering.

Naruto blinked, remembering that he stopped in the middle of his narration.

"Oh, right! Well, after I remembered that Sasuke-teme was naked and that he was hugging me while in his birthday suit, I got the hell outta there. I mean, what else could I do?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a blush on his cheeks, blinking innocently. The brunette sighed, _'He is too naïve for his own good, honestly…'_

Shikamaru gave one last glance at the clouds, and then turned to face the blonde.

"Since I'm not going to be able to concentrate on cloud-gazing with you around, want to go do something else, Naruto?"

The Kyuubi container grinned widely, eyes squinted shut. "Can we go out to ramen, Shikamaru? Onegai!"

The brunette hesitated, knowing that this would seriously hurt his wallet, but had to give in once Naruto broke out the puppy eyes. "Mendokuse… Fine, let's go baka."

* * *

Yes! Another chapter complete! XD 

Please review, ne... :puppy eyes:


End file.
